


Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

by Steampunkgirl198



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: And the very definition of canoodling, Body Worship, Hot packages of insecurities and bad life choices, M/M, My first Eos 10 work, Risqué Fluff, Space Oprah of Romance, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunkgirl198/pseuds/Steampunkgirl198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eos 10 story and the closest thing I have ever written to nsfw. Big thanks to my best friend for the support!

 

 

“Have I mentioned,” Akmazian began while tracing a finger down Ryan’s side, “that I love you?”

“Mmm, I think you may have mentioned it once or twice,” Ryan replied, smiling lazily at his boyfriend. It was a rare, disaster-free day off for the both of them, and the couple had decided to take the opportunity to sleep in and luxuriate in not having to move an inch off the comfortable bed in what was rapidly becoming their shared quarters.

“Only once or twice?” Akmazian repeated, quirking an eyebrow at the doctor’s words as he withdrew his hand and propped himself up on one elbow. “Well,” he drawled, “that won’t do at all now will it darlin?”

“Maybe it was three times,” Ryan conceded, propping himself up similarly. “You know how hard it is for me to keep track of anything when you’re around,” he teased, lifting a hand brush a piece of Akmazian’s hair out of his eyes. “ _Especially_ with those eyes of yours.”

“My eyes huh?” Akmazian questioned. He clicked his tongue before sighing. “And here I thought you liked me for my mind, Doc.”

“Oh, I like plenty of things about your mind,” his partner reassured with a grin. “In fact, I like just about everything about you.”

“That so?” Akmazian laughed. While he kept his tone light, his subconscious betrayed the doubt behind his words. As much time as he and Ryan spent together, he could never quite believe that any of this was real. Sure he had been acquitted of the charges pinned on him by the Alliance, but he had still done plenty of things on his own that were more than a little regrettable. Hell, he’d done things that were downright shameful...things that anyone in their right mind would hear about and turn tail running. Surviving wasn’t always pretty, and neither was his past. Voluntarily or not, he had been a criminal. Technically still _was_ a criminal, given his current business trading off-market products from the cargo bay.  Even after being announced innocent, places weren’t exactly leaping at the chance to hire the man who had once been the most wanted terrorist in the galaxy. He was never going to have a normal, easy life. Surely Ryan knew that, if not from what Akmazian himself had told him than definitely from the public’s mixed reactions following court records and testimonies released publicly during the trial. And yet, here they were; lying in Ryan’s bed on a lazy Sunday morning doing what a certain annoying prince and nurse duo would dub “the very definition of canoodling” as Akmazian traced the curves of his boyfriend’s body with his eyes and Ryan-

Stared at him.

“...Something wrong darlin?” He asked. Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed in a way that Akmazian had come to learn as the “Slightly exasperated but not actually annoyed” look. This was usually followed by a slight, adorable, pouting expression and a question that left Akmazian with no choice but to admit that he had either forgotten something or not been listening. Sure enough, the next word’s from his boyfriend’s mouth were, “Ak, were you listening to me?”

“Wellll,” he began. “I wasn’t _not_ not listening to you. Not on purpose that is,” he added with a sheepish grin.

“ _Akmazian_ ,” his boyfriend scolded, faking a small scowl.

“What?” He asked, raising a hand in mock innocence. “It’s not my fault my boyfriend is the hottest thing this side of the galaxy. I think we’ve got those laps around the pool and a _very_ nice combination of genes to blame for that.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Ryan responded, trying to keep a straight face. And failing, Akmazian noted as the hint of a smile played across his significant other’s lips. _Lucky for me, it just so happens that nothing about the good doctor is straight,_ he thought to himself _._ He voiced this thought to Dr. Dalias and was rewarded with a light whack to his right shoulder.

“As I was _saying_ ,” he continued, voice taking on a serious yet fond tone, “There are quite a few things I like about you. Which,” he added, “I know you don’t always believe.” Akmazian opened his mouth to argue that that wasn’t the case, but was cut off by Dr. Dalias before he could start. “No, don’t try to deny it, Ak,” Ryan said, looking at him intently. “I know you. You carry around more than enough guilt and regret, plus you’re still living with the accusations of an entire star system. Multiple systems, really. That takes its toll on a person”

“Wow,” he replied a bit dryly, trying not to show how much that reality ate at him. “You’ve really got this pillow talk thing down pat don’tcha, Doc? You could be the space Oprah of romance with pep talks like that.”

“Space...who?” Ryan asked, momentarily distracted.

“An old television celebrity from way back when,” Akmazian explained, leveling out his tone. None of this was Ryan’s fault, it wasn’t fair to be annoyed with him. “I saw her on some ‘DVDs’ when I was testing out antique playback devices a while back,” he added.        

“There’s a demand for recordings of old daytime shows?” Ryan asked.

Akmazian shrugged the best he could while lying on his side. “You’d be surprised how many random items make their way onto the market these days.”

“I bet,” Ryan chuckled. There was a light silence for a few minutes before the doctor’s voice broke the calm. “Turn over.”

“Excuse me?” Akmazian asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. Not that this was an unpleasant turn of events of course, it was just that his boyfriend didn’t usually let topics like the one they were discussing go without a bit more prodding.

“You heard me,” Ryan said firmly. He wasn’t often bossy outside of work, but damn if that side of the doctor didn’t get Akmazian every time... “Turn over on your side so that your back is facing me. Then sit up.”

“Aye aye sir,” he responded, curious where Ryan was going with this. Obediently he turned so that he was no longer facing Ryan and pushed himself up into a sitting position on the side of the standard-issue bed. The springs creaked a bit as Ryan pushed himself up as well, and Akmazian fought to suppress a shiver as he felt his boyfriend’s hot breath on his neck. 

“Good,” Ryan whispered. “Now, stand up.”

“...What?” Akmazian questioned. That definitely was not the command he’d been expecting. He also wasn’t expecting the teeth that pulled lightly on his earlobe for a few seconds as his boyfriend leaned forward.

“Again, you heard me,” Ryan replied, voice bordering on a growl. His tone softened as he added. “Just trust me, okay?”

“I always do,” Akmazian reminded him, standing up and staying at the side of the bed.

“Step forward a little,” Dr. Dalias said, nudging his partner gently forward as he moved to stand up as well.

“Ooookay,” Akmazian said. There was no reply from Ryan, and, ever a bit impatient, he asked a moment later, “Now what?”

“Now,” Ryan answered, his voice going notably lower, “I’m going to _show_ you what I was talking about.”

“That I’m a hot package of insecurities and bad life choices? I’m afraid someone’s already beat you to that conclusion Doctor Dalias,” Akmazian joked.

“Not that,” his boyfriend murmured, stepping closer so that his breath ghosted over Akmazian’s skin once more.  “This,” he said, placing a kiss on the side of his partner’s neck. While Akmazian was a few inches taller than Ryan, they never seemed to have any trouble fitting together. If anything, as he’d reflected many times since their relationship began, they seemed to fit each other perfectly, almost as if they’d been made for one another.

“I love being able to kiss you and feel your pulse flutter under my mouth,” he began as Akmazian sighed at the gentle contact before moving to kiss along the side of his jawline. “I also love the way your stubble grows in and brushes against my skin when you’ve forgotten to shave,” he continued, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him closer. He used his other hand to gently turned Akmazian’s head towards him and smiled smugly as they made eye contact.  “Turn around,” Ryan said as he released him, his voice edging on husky. Akmazian complied, and was met with soft kisses peppering his face as Ryan angled his head down slightly so that they were eye-to-eye. He stared into the deep expanse of his boyfriend’s gaze until Ryan brushed his thumbs just below Akmazian’s left eye. There was a raised scar there that had never quite healed right, and Akmazian nearly melted at the look of tenderness Ryan gave him as he touched the scarred skin tenderly and asked him to close his eyes. Dr. Dalias kissed both of his eyelids gently, and grinned as his partner’s eyes opened once again in surprise. “I love how your pupils grow wide when we’re touching,” he informed him. “And I love the beautiful green rings of your irises.”

“I-” Akmazian began before his boyfriend shushed him.

“I love the way your eyes light up when we first see each other, and I love how expressive you can be without saying a single thing,” he continued, cupping Akmazian’s face in his hands. “I love the way your hair constantly falls in front of your face,” he smiled. “Because it gives me a reason to touch you,” he finished, slowly brushing a stray piece of hair from Akmazian’s eyes to prove his point.

“Wasn’t aware you needed a reason for that,” Akmazian laughed softly as Ryan kissed the other side of his face. _If anything, I need a reason to touch you,_ he thought to himself. _You could do better._

“Mm and I love that smart, irritating, mouth of yours,” Ryan replied as he drew back, looking fondly at his boyfriend’s lips.

“Irritating?” Akmazian asked, suddenly very aware of how Ryan was biting his lip as he stared at him. “And here I was shootin for downright vexing.”

“That too,” he grinned, leaning in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more traditional, and Akmazian sighed as Ryan’s mouth met his own. Akmazian had been to just about everywhere a human could go in the star systems and he’d seen and experienced quite a few things; but this? Nothing compared to being here, kissing Dr. Dalias. Kissing his _boyfriend_ , he mentally amended. The novelty of that word wasn’t lost on him yet. He doubted it ever would be. Assuming it was always his word to use.

“Akmazian,” Ryan hummed against his lips.

“Yeah hon?” He replied as they broke apart, yet staying close enough to lean their foreheads together.

“Sit down on the edge of the bed,” he murmured, moving aside so that Akmazian could comply.

“Turn over, stand up, sit down,” Akmazian mused as he moved to sit down. “Is this supposed to be an erotic game of “Simon Says” or are you just exploring your dominant side?”

“Pfft, shut up,” Ryan replied lovingly. He rested a hand on Akmazian and the next thing the ex-criminal knew he had a lap full of doctor and a brain suddenly void of snappy retorts. Ryan’s arms were slung around his shoulders and before Akmazian could speak he was pulled in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Ryan pressed himself closer against his boyfriend’s body and roaming hands, and was rewarded with a low moan when he nipped at Akmazian’s lips. Akmazian’s expression was still dazed by the time Dr. Dalias spoke again. “I love how surprised you look when I manage to leave you speechless,” he smirked. “And,” he added, rolling hips in a- _ohgodsthatfeelsgood_

_Okay, now that was just plain playing dirty_ , Akmazian thought to himself, barely catching the end of his boyfriend’s sentence.

“...love the sounds you make,” Ryan finished, staring smugly at Akmazian. In the back of his mind, the doctor’s boyfriend dimly reflected on how really no one should be able to look that smugly at a man once known far and wide as “The Destroyer”. This thought was pushed to the far recesses of his mind however as Ryan decided to do a bit of his own roaming. Still straddling Akmazian, he let his hands trail down his partner’s back and sides before leaning forward the press a row of kisses along the sensitive skin of Akmazian’s collar bone, stopping only to place a single, tender kiss to the spot right over his heart.

“I love how deeply you feel things,” he whispered. “You don’t do anything halfway, and you refuse to give up, even when things are falling apart.”

“What can I say?” Akmazian chuckled, trying not to show how much Ryan’s words had touched him. “I guess I’m just a sensitive flower underneath this hardened terrorist exterior.”

“Falsely alleged terrorist,” Ryan corrected, his immediate defense of Akmazian’s innocence in the matter never failing to spark an ember of warmth within his partner. Ryan traced a path down Akmazian’s abdomen with one finger, leaving goosebumps in his wake, and Akmazian shuddered at the sensation before pausing as Ryan re-adjusted himself on his lap.

“Is that a stethoscope in your boxers, Dr. Dalias? Or are you just happy to see me?” He teased, unsurprised to realize that his own boxers were growing increasingly tight.

“Again, shut up,” Ryan huffed before reluctantly removing himself from his boyfriend’s lap.  The doctor moved to sit on the floor so that he was balanced on his knees just in front of Akmazian. He was then still for a moment as he regarded the other man almost lazily, allowing his eyes to trace over every inch of his boyfriend.

“What’re you thinking there darlin?” Akmazian asked, trying to hide his disappointment that Ryan had moved away. His disappointment was soon forgotten though as Ryan spoke again.

“I’m thinking,” he replied with the hint of a smile, “that you may be the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Ryan grinned, leaning forward to pull one of Akmazian’s feet onto his lap. “Oh,” he teased, ducking his head to place a kiss on the top of his foot.

Annnd that was new. “Uh, Ryan?” Akmazian asked, confused. “Not that I’m eager to get in the way of whatever you’re up to, but I feel obligated to tell you that I’m not really a foot man. I mean that’s a conversation we can have, but-”

“It’s not a fetish,” Ryan exhaled, rolling his eyes before meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. “I’m just trying to show you that I love you; from head to toe.”

“That…may just be about the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Akmazian announced, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest. Dangerous criminals did not get flutters in their chest. They got stun blasts. …Or heartburn. Not flutters.  “Who’d you get that line from?” He asked, distancing himself from the thought that most criminals didn’t have boyfriends they spent Sunday afternoons with either, _yet here he was_. “Have you been spending time in the station’s gift shop or something?”

“No,” he responded, moving to kiss an old scar on Akmazian’s shin. “In fact,” Ryan added, trailing a finger across the scar to where it ended just behind his knee. “I still haven’t been in that gift shop,” he finished, letting go of his partner’s leg and smiling at the shudder that ran through his boyfriend as he leaned in to place a kiss on both of his inner thighs. Akmazian was suddenly all too aware of how close Ryan was to him again, and resisted the urge to pull him closer still. The doctor took care of that urge for him however, as he grabbed Akmazian’s hips and pulled him forward until his legs were tucked under Ryan’s arms and he was balanced on the very edge of the bed.  His chest was almost flush against Akmazian’s lap, and Akmazian squirmed without thinking to try and get some kind of friction.

“Impatient,” Ryan murmured, smirking. He didn’t shift any closer to Akmazian, but he also made no move to distance himself.

“Darlin, you have no idea,” Akmazian rasped. Seeing Ryan between his legs, smirking at him like that…well, it was exactly a sight that inspired a moment of patient reflection. It was more of a blood-rush inducing “holy hell move closer or just put me out of my misery because I can’t take much more of this” sight.

“Well,” Ryan replied, inching forward to close the small space between them, “actually I think I have some idea,” he said, exhaling a puff of hot breath over Akmzaian’s lap as he placed a kiss right above the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers. “You have no idea how watching you come undone like this makes me feel.”

“Ryan,” he groaned, struck by the husky tone of his boyfriend’s voice. “Please.”

“Not just yet, he said, locking eyes with Akmazian once more. “I want to make sure you believe me.” Akmazian was silent, unsure how to respond.

“Do you understand how much I care about you?” He asked. “Are you starting to see that I love you, no matter what you’ve done in your past of what you may have to do in the future?”

_I do understand,_ Akmazian wanted to say. _And that’s why I’m terrified. I can’t imagine a future without you in it. I don’t_ want _to imagine a future without you in it._

“I…” he began. “I know you believe that,” he finished lamely. _I know you want to think it’ll always be true too. That it will always work out. That things won’t become too much to deal with one day. That I won’t be a coward and run away before they do-_

_…_

Because that was the problem, wasn’t it?  Akmazian already knew that Ryan loved him. He saw it in his eyes every morning when he woke up to Ryan almost reverently brushing his hair out of his face or they locked eyes in a busy corridor. He felt it in the way Ryan touched him, whether it was a casual brush of hands or the way Ryan grabbed at him after they’d been apart for a few days. He heard it in his voice every time Ryan said his name. And he loved Ryan too. God did he love him…he’d been in love from the first time they met, even if it took him a while to realize that it was more than just infatuation with a hot doctor. He loved him so much that the idea of letting him down, or worse, putting the life Ryan had worked so hard to build in jeopardy just by being who he was, made him feel like something was tying sailor’s knots with his guts. He was scared out of his mind that he would ruin this, and he knew from experience that he wasn’t good with fear. He pushed fear down, he made himself feel angry or detached instead. But neither of those were things he wanted to exhibit towards Ryan.

“Akmazian,” Ryan whispered, his expression a heart-wrenching mixture of resigned disappointment and thinly veiled hope. That what? That Akmazian was someone worth caring about? That he wasn’t?

No. He just wanted to know that Akmazian cared enough to try. That Akmazian cared about _Ryan_ to try.

“You trailed off,” Ryan said, staring at him intently.

“I know,” he said. “I’m sorry. What I was saying was, I know that you believe that. And,” he added, seeing Ryan’s expression start to dim, “I’m starting to too.”

“Starting to what?” Ryan asked, hands now resting on his partner’s knees.

“Believe it,” Akmazian whispered. “Believe you.” It scared him to admit it, but it was true. He wanted to believe that what he had here, what he had with Ryan, could really last. He at least owed it to Ryan to try. And looking into Ryan’s eyes…damn it all, he knew he was going to try until his last breath. Akmazian realized that he must have voiced some of his thoughts out loud, because he heard Ryan’s intake of surprised breath.  

Ryan didn’t say anything for a moment, just stayed crouched where he was between Akmazian’s legs. But then, he braced himself on his boyfriend’s knees and pushed himself up so that he was standing. He was a bit taller than Akmazian in this arrangement, which he took advantage of by placing a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Good,” he whispered fondly, cradling Akmazian’s face in his hands. “Because I’m not planning on going anywhere. I will _always_ love you and believe in you Ak; no matter what. I hope one day you’re able to fully believe that. That I’ll be able to fully convince you.”

 “Heh,” Akmazian chuckled, looking up into his boyfriend’s brilliant blue eyes. “Well doc, I think you’ve already got a pretty good handle on that “convincing” tactic of yours.”

“Speaking of,” Ryan smiled, trailing a hand down Akmazian’s chest. “I think I’ve got a pretty good handle on something else too.”

“Why doctor!” Akmazian smirked, accentuating his accent as he reached up to grab Ryan’s hips. “Was that an innuendo I heard?”

“Maybe,” his boyfriend replied, his self-satisfied smile growing wider.

“Maybe?”” Akmazian echoed, his grin matching Ryan’s. “Y’know, I think I recall you saying something about “showing me” how you feel. Do you remember that?”

“As a matter of fact…” Ryan replied, pushing Akmazian gently until his back hit the bed, “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Risqué Fluff is my favorite genre. 
> 
> (Comments are always really appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading!)


End file.
